


Why did this happen to you?!

by Supersteveling



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angels, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Puppies, Rape, homophobe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteveling/pseuds/Supersteveling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abuse, rape, then help and safety. This will most likely put you through the feels, hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens and what not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi sup... hope you enjoyed?!

Hey I figured things out!!! Yeah!!! Ok start of story

 

*pant pant pant* Why was I out of breath?! Oh yeah, Zack. My ex, my rapist, my abuser. Things started out fine. Love birds and googly eyes. Then he started getting controlling, he told me to say away frim my friends and family, he wouldn't let me outside unless he went with me. He wouldn't even let me shower without him. I mean come on a man needs his privacy. When I finally told him to stop he grabbed me tied me up. He would hit, punch, kick me till I passed out. Then he would... I winced at the thought. I never want to relive that. That's why I ran, as far as my legs will take me!! I never want to go back it will take more than that to capture old Jackaboy!! "OH JACK!!?, WHERE ARE YOU?!?" 'Run' I spinted toward the quickest 'exit' only to see a dead end. "Fuck me in my irish arse!" "I would gladly!" 'Shit I said that out loud.' He went to grab me but I quickily ducked down and ran. I took a left turn which I thought would be a good idea at the time, I sprinted faster when I heard his heavy footsteps after me. There was no way I was backing down without a fight. He went and grabbed the collar of my t-shirt. I yiped as it wipped me back. His grip on my shirt was strong, he grabbed my arm and twisted it backwards. I fell to the ground, helplessly, "What's the matter Jack?! Are you wanting me to take you back yet?!" Tear ran down my face, I never wanted to go back, ever. He kicked me and I fell on my side, wincing at the pain rushing through my already aching body. I felt me head pounding on the rough ground. I felt the blood rushing down my face. He won. I was going to go back and suffer though hell again. This time it will probably be much worse. Atleast I saw the light of day one more time, ya know. Before I get taken away. I hate feeling hopeless. He was laughing I was crying, my freedom is gone. Well that's what I thought untill I saw a beam of light, but with that beam came a terrible headache and a painful feeling, was I dying? This can't be how it ends right?! That's when I saw a guy. He looked at me with his eyes glowing whit body are glowing red. With silver shinning wings, he glarred at me which felt like daggers going into my soul separtaing thoughts from reality. My eyes watered but could not shut. My thoat ached as I tried to speak blood pouring out of my mouth when it finally opened. He facial expression changed from glare to general concerns. His eyes started to water as he turned to a deep blue color, his wings truned to stone right before me. They became heavy and he limpted to get near me. As he neared I saw everything around me turning to a bright pink, I tried to move my limbs but the were stuck in mid air. Like a force of some sort holding the back from doing anything. He looked down at the ground to see his woulds all healed up and the pool of blood that sat there in front of me for the longest time, was all dried up. Not even a trace of pain was in my body. The angel looked at me with a slight lust in his eyes as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was a gentle on at first with a slightly warm feeling. His lips were soft and gentle to the touch. Then they stated heating up like fire and explosions. It was still great pleasure but he pulled away before I got to kiss back. Desiring more but not getting any was killing me. He looked at me with tears as he said, with a voice like an earthquake, "untill we meet again Jack." He disappeared before I even got to see his face, and with that I couldn't feel a thing. All I saw was white and a slight beeping noise in the background.


	2. Saved?

*beep beep beep* I shifted and felt an odd prescence in the room with me. I slowly opened my eyes to see all white, white walls, white bed, it would not have hurt to added some color, untill I noticed it was a hospital. But there was someone in the room with him that he believed to not be on the staff, why you may ask did he think not?, because he waering a video game shirl with a red flannel, jeans, and fluffy red hair, unlike his own which was faded green. He glanced at him quickily hoping he would not notice, yet to his luck he did notice. " You are finally awake, I'll go get a nurse." As the man walked out of the room. Signing I looked around sitting up alittle, still alittle sore from what happend I guess. When I was finally up the nurse walked in. "Well it look like you healed well, you probably will be sore for awhile but you'll be out of here by noon." Well that's nice to hear. I was still curious about the guy here. I looked at him while he just stared at the floor. With a slightly rough voice I tried to speak to him. "Wh- who a- re y- yo- you?" He looked at me with a kind gently smile, "My name is Mark, I found you beat up on the side of the road, if you wanted to know. Also I know your name, I found you ID card so that was easy to figure out from there. When I found you I rushed you here, so um yeah.. I guess that's all that happened." He knew my name?! "I pre- prefer J- Jack." I spoke with a shaky tone. "Really, Jack. I like that. Anyway when noon comes around do you want me to take you home?" I paniced, I don't really have a place, or money as a matter of fact. I really had nothing, Zack toke everything. Speaking of Zack, I wonder what happend to him. "Act- actually I- I hav- have no place to s-stay." He looked at me with concerned eyes. They were gentle and friendly. "Oh, well you could stay with me, I have a nice house but it's kind of empty. I wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to stay. Oh, by the way Zack is in jail, if you were wondering. So you have nothing to worry about." I didn't know what to say, I mean he just offered me to a place to say. What do I say, I don't want to be a pest. I really don't want to bother. "It's no trouble at all if you want to stay with me, I actually kinda of want to get to know you, you seem intersting." Me intresting, wow, that's just, wow. I don't even know what to say to that. "I guess I could, only if you want me too." I stated with a shakiness to my voice. His eye widened, and a smile apeared on his face. "Ok, we can go get some lunch and then head back to my place." "Yeah that sounds like a plan." He smiled and we started playing simple games like never have I ever, it was surpising on what he has never done, but it was also funny on how much I had done. By the time it was noon, the grew into good friends. They seemed to have a connection of some sort. I didn't know what though. By the time we were done filling out papers and driving to the restraunt, I was straving. We pulled up to a restruant called 'Canny's' We enter a the small restruant and took a seat in a two seat booth, oddly not across from eachother. I was shivering and freaking out, being in public was nerve racking. I do not know what it is like to be free anymore, I guess Mark noticed me getting nervous, because he started to comfort me and hug me, it felt... Nice. I needed it. The waiter came up to take are order. "Hello, I am steve. I'll be your waiter anything you want to drink?" Mark looked at Steve and said, "We'll get two Batmans." Steve winked at him and went off to get it, "what's a batman?" I asked curiously. "It is a cherry, blueberry slush with pepsi and mountain dew." "Ok." I said with a simple nod.  
A waittress apporached are table with a sour look. "I'm sorry but you have to leave!" She stated with a harsh voice. "Excuse me, what makes you have the right to stay that?!" Mark stated defensefully. "I don't exept homos freaks.. It's Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve.." "Bitch, you don't know anything, because I am pretty damn sure it is Adam and Steve." Came a voice from the background. "Like you would know crossdresser." She yelled back at.. Steve. "Oh fake name calling, Soo great. If you go that low I an going to have to start calling you Cum slut." Steve yelled back. She grew angrier by the sceconded. "Atleast I am not a freak!" She shouted. "Are you sure about that?! Because I beg to differ." Steve yelled back with a slight additude. The one girl ran off and Steve came to our table handed us our drinks. "I am sorry about her she hates the whole lgbt community. If you want I can give you free icecream cookie cake to make it up to you, charge on me. I should have watched out for her." "Thank you though." Mark said with a calm voice. "No problem." And he left to grab there dessert. "You know that better be a damn good cookie ice cream cake." I said with a laugh. "Yep, it is always the best here. Speaking of which here he comes. "There ya go, hope you enjoy. " "Wait!" Mark said as Steve was about to leave."Yeah?" "Can I get your number?" He looked at us with a confused face, heck I even looked at mark with a confused face. "Ok sure I guess." He said as he put into Mark's phone. "Maybe sometime you could hang out with Jack and I, and play video games or just hang out. "Ok, sure." He said as he left with the check. I guess we will be seeing him some more.


	3. Why does everyone think he is my boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets pretty annoyed, first it was the waiter and now this

Jack walked with mark to his home glancing the sidewalk. He kepted thinking about the rude waiter. 'why did she think I was dating him.. I barely even know the guy..' Mark glanced over witha concerned face. "Is everything ok?" I paniced, 'was it really that noticeable.?' "It's nothing, just tired I guess." I hope he would just forget about it.. "Is it about the waiter and the fact she called us gay..?" I froze, dammit he knew.. "Y-yeah, the fact that she acted like we were a c-couple." He laughed and wispered, "Don't worry about that, this was the first time I brought someone with me, but she always assumed everyone is gay if the ate with the same gender.. Also she is just a bitch in general.." I couldn't hold back the laughter now too.. I also started to recall the waiter winking at Mark.. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but why did the waiter wink at you when you ordered the batman?" "Oh, the batman is a joke between certain people, I don't know how to explain it though.." "Oh" we kept walking for about 5 minutes, when we get back to a HUGE house!! He grabs his keys out of his pocket, and looks over to me, "I share it with some friends, it's actually three houses combined." We walk up the stairs to secetion he owned. He opened the door and there was a rush of cold but comfortable air, we entered a designer living room with a 88" (88 inches = 223.52 centimeters) tv, he showed me to the guest room which had a king size bed, this was too much. I jumped onto the bed, and mark left me to go play a video game. I fell asleep really quick. 

I woke up to see the guy again, this time his wings were feathers and he wore a mask. I tried to pull the mask but he disapeared and I woke up for real, I need to find out what these dreams mean.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, guess you can't wait for tommorrow


End file.
